User talk:Madaco
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Madaco! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Legality of Hacking Devices You are correct, since in many cases, I do sound more mature on the Fanon. That is because the Fanon is both superior and far more peaceful than this place. Allow me to explain why some hacking devices are unlawful. * CP Trainer, by government law, is legal, but is considered malicious and banworthy by CP. This applies to any program that doesn't steal membership or any of the below references. *Penguin Storm can steal memberships, and since members are required to pay, stealing memberships for free is considered theft and is punishable by law, as is any form of theivary. We're talking a petty fine or a small jail sentence (if anything), since stealing a penguin game's cash isn't a mail scam or a hijacking, after all. **Using ID codes to steal clothing for free if you are already a legitly PAYING MEMBER, is legal by law but not by CP. After all, you're just getting a virtual item, not ripping off a real-world source of income for Club Penguin. *You claim that penguins can not get banned by anyone other than Moderators? That may be the case now, but a while back, it was very possible and could be done if one had proper tools. CP has to constantly patch its firmware and interface to bloc kany and all possible hacking manuvers. Naturally, however, a banned penguin wouldn't get an orange message saying "ZOMG LOLZ ROTFL I IS A HAXOR AND I BANNED U", it would appear legit because a hacker hijacked CP's interface and used one of their ban items to annialate a penguin. **Also, there are eyewitnesses who have actually seen this happen or know someone who did, and the yare all over the Internet. I'm sure if you dug around enough, you would find a witness to a non-legit banning to converse with. In fact, I believe that the "The Buzz" article's archives contain something involving banning. * Passowrds are unstealable? Some people are dumb enough to give their passowords out or are tricked into doing so, but what about people who never shared their code with a soul? People like me, for instance, have never shared their password outside of their families (and sometimes not at all), and they can still get hacked. I'll provide an example. Wordpress is a blog site where many so-called "famous penguins" aquire their status. For years, my #1 CP blog of choice was the blog of a man named "Chewitt Dude", and his content was intriquing and grammatically well written, excellently organized, and fun to read. However, I one day went on and discovered his site was deleted without a reason on an explanation. I later learned that Chewitt was hacked, but the man said himself that he never shared his passowrd. He could have been victimized by a Keylogger or by a direct stealing program. *WPE Pro actually is an illegal program, because it doesn't just target CP and Flash games. It can also be a Keylogger or serve other sinister such as Denial of Service and information stealing (like WHOIS but more detailed). Folks such as Walrus use these things for DOXing, also known as personal information gathering. It's how they stole the Nacho leader's information, since they don't own a Social Networking page like Facebook. If someone didn't post it online, the only other ways it can be gotten are physical or by theft, which is illegal. Theft of non-tangible items such as private information is illegal, and using an item to aid in the gain of said information is illegal. **I don't know if it was Bugzy or not, but someone told me that WPE Pro, in the hands of a master, CAN steal non-Flash game codes, but that they will always appear in Binary. Binary can be translated (I've done it), and as such, passwords can theoretically be stolen. The odds thaat someone with such powerful tools would target a trivial child's game are unlikely, and the odds that someone would target you of all the masses are nearly impossible, but it is STILL possible. *Also, the Walrus site shouldn't be trusted any more than a truly dangerous group. This is a bad example, but would the Taliban tell the truth about how they ban things like television and Christmas Cards, and how they beat up civillains and treat women like slaves? No, they would say it's right, just, etc., or would even cover it up altogether. **The walruses saying they didn't hack CP itself when they attack CP fansites is like saying that me, as a Christian, reads everything about Christianity except the Bible. Why would you attack things about CP but not attack the real prize? The ultimate walrus Lulz should be attacking a company and not a bunch of kids and teenagers who use the company. We have photographs of Walrus based postcards that say "Nachos Hitler ", for instance, and assuming the Walruses hate the Nachos and worship Hitler (remember, their main page, at one point, contained a Swastika) and that they have DOXing information on Nacho leaders (which they do), then assuming a postcard bearing that phrase came from the Walruses is likely because of previous actions/raids and hatreds. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) sorry, i was unclear(to turtleshroom) first i would like apologize about one thing that i said, because i dont know if it was clear, when i said you sounded smarter on the fanon, that was not intended to be an insult whatsoever, and i hope it was not taken as one. you made some good points, i was unclear when i was tryingto talk about the banning, i meant currently it is impossible, and it was never possible via postcard. that is what i meant by what I was trying to say about banning. You say that it can be used to steal passwords, by using it as a keylogger was one of your examples. wpe pro, records input and output and edits it and sends it back. Unless a program or website sent everything that was sent to it to everybody, that would not be able to be used as a keylogger. It is possible to redistribute wpe pro with a keylogger in it, but that would not happen if they downloaded it off the oficial site. what you said about walrus' i know that what they say shouldn't be trusted completly, as they use their disinformation tactic. An example of this is how at one point they said "now that we have found a way to ban on clubpenguin, we have moved all operations there" . I currently belive that they just attack fansites, and this is more evedint in their talk pages than in their articles. i am not done writing this message,as i have not responded to all of yours. I have seen the screenshot of the postcard, i do not claim that edited. the part that i claim false, is the part that the postcard bans. I also have heard that it is quite easy to edit who postcards are said to be from. also, i do not think that they "worship Hitler" i think they just know that it really annoys and or phreaks some people out, that the mention him so much. also, you are right that wpe pro does not only do hings on flash games, it can edit anypacket sent from your computer, or any packet sent to your computer. It can not however, cheat in all flash games, as not all flash games send packets. for example, if you can continue playing the game after you lose internet conection, than you probably cant use wpe pro on that game. Also I do not think that the walrus' use wpe to dox people. I think that they use whois.com on their domain name, use the billing address that that gives, and then use white pages to get their name and phone number. i am only posting this herebecause i think your talk page is closed, or is closed to me. Although i do not think that this message has any offensive material, i would like you to know that none of it was meant to be offensive whatsoever.Madaco 21:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I never said anything about the legality of WPE PRO. WPE PRO isn't illegal on Club Penguin; you'd just get banned. Using it for online crimminal acts would be illegal, but for simple game packet sending, nope. BugzyTalk 06:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) They Are Almost all Trainers Steal memberships, which is illegal. Everyone else pays money. Getting free Memberships is Illegal, because it is stealing, which is against the law. Even if you do not use that feature, The program is still illegal, since it has access to the feature. Also, WPE PRO is Very illegal, and can even get you sent to jail. The Rest could get you a small fine. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hacking I would be more than happy to debate with you over CP hacking. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 00:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Well,let's see! Everything Seahorse said, It get ya Banned, (1st 3 Days, 2nd 4EVER!!!!!!!!!) on CP! People Will report you and (in my own opinion,)I is Evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There You go! Have a nice day! Buh-Bye!--EuropeaTalk to me 01:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Dude.................. I AM saying its illegal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can you think it is legal???????????????? All Hacking is Illegal!!!!!!!!!!!!! uhh... Deal with it. Hacking a Copyrighted site is '''ILLEGAL'. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Also, hacking often damages software in CP. You could be fined for that. It is illegal to hack a site that is '''Copyrighted'. WPE PRO is the most illegal, and will get you bigger fines and even possibly jail time, since it is Advanced hacking. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) See? Sea says it's illegal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL Hacking is illegal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You '''Can'go to jail for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!! Have a nice day! Buh-Bye--EuropeaTalk to me 14:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Dude Believe me. All Hacking is Illegal. My parents say so! Look, I'm trying to solve this in a friendly way and trying to fix this argument! But you have to trust me! All Hacking is illegal! Thanks! Have a nice day! Buh-bye!--EuropeaTalk to me 22:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hacking a copyrighted website in order to change ANY data shown to the public is Illegal. And yes taking a membership is like taking money from club penguin which is also Illegal. Using a program similar to Penguin Storm 7 where most things are CLIENT-SIDE is legal. However using an auto-talker or some other bot is Illegal because it is SERVER-SIDED and puts a CODE into Club Penguin that shows the PUBLIC the actions of a code put into Club Pengun which is Illegal. Even though you aren't stealing money when using a bot you are still hacking into what the public sees which is hacking a copyrighted website that changes data that is shown to the public or affects the public. SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE IS if the CLIENT-SIDE hacking damages CP in any way, shape, or form, that can result in a fine so Club Penguin will be able to fix the damaged codes or data. --Dark Falkner 12:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) So? So what? Great. You have our pages on your watchlist. Whats that gonna do? --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) yeah!!!!!--EuropeaTalk to me 02:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Code Illegal - Code Communist Legal (Though against the rules) - Code Russian Storm - Russian WPE Pro - COMMUNIST Impact - 50/50 (mod and member option but they don't work) I will argue my opinion - is that okay? Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think that '''MOST ARE LEGAL' and that only A COUPLE are ILLEGAL. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Looks like we are on the same page... Why not make a blog post for this friendly debate? Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Good point, let me think about this. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. State in a very clear way that if fights happen, then the blog is closed.... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) And you could advertise the blog post on Shout Box! Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 03:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) You might want to advertise on Shout Box though... or no one would maybe see it. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 03:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, sure! See that little box with your avatar in it... and 3 links that say... Your page, your talk and widgets? Wait... let me get a pic... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 18:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) For your blog "Hacking this isnt hacking its cheating, also, it is not cracking its cheating, when people say hacking most of the time they mean cracking cp cheating is neither of these I never really thought of it that way. Hacking would be putting a puppy on the front page of the website! a copyrighted copyrighting gives the copyrighter rights in regard to copyrighting, hence the name You're right again! website in order to change ANY data shown to the public is Illegal without the hacking and copyrighting part, this sentence of yours, means that changing any data on cp is illegal, if this was true logging on would be illegal, obvoiusuly not the case. Thats for sure. I can't belive I didn't even think about that!''And yes taking a membership is like taking money from club penguin which is also Illegaltrue. ''Finally I'm right about something! Using a program similar to Penguin Storm 7 where most things are CLIENT-SIDE is legal this is true. Yay I did it again! However using an auto-talker or some other bot is Illegal because it is SERVER-SIDED and puts a CODE its called a packet of data, not a code, a code is either a way of encripting info, or a program code language ''-_- And I was doing so good! But Madaco is right!'' into Club Penguin that shows the PUBLIC the actions of a code put into Club Pengun which is Illegal so your saying that automating your charector to say blabla every 10 seconds until you stop it is illegal even though anyone can do that without the auto talker. why would it be illegal if you could get the same results by doing it maunally(this is retorical, im ponting out whyits not). You have a point but using the auto-talker can actually let you curse, say numbers, and use periods! But that isn't illegal though! Even though you aren't stealing money when using a bot you are still hacking again its not hacking ''-_-'' into what the public sees which is hacking a copyrighted again copy righting protects from copying True! It isn't copying it! Der to myself, COPYright . . . DUH! website that changes data that is shown to the public or affects the public you made this argument before. T_T Where did I put my brain! SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE IS if the CLIENT-SIDE hacking damages CP in any way, shape, or form, that can result in a fine so Club Penguin will be able to fix the damaged codes or data it is impossible for client side to damage servers, unless it triggered something server side(making it no longer client side) but if you did damage their servers, yes it would result in a fine, but client side can not do this." What do I gotta say? Madaco is smart! Well before I say anything to Madaco ever again I better think before I press SAVE! --Dark Falkner 15:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! No problem! I have always known that they are not hacking programs. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 21:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) RE: No, just the part where you made it say that it is not illegal. I left the rest alone. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your not allowed to leave your opinion in Articles. Its supposed to have a completely neutral point of view. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... I realized that 2 weeks ago or such, i visited it just today...--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: you deleted this page Ok, it might be a dumb delete reason, but I've seen the tutorials, and I ''have got Visual Basic (the program most cheaters use to make trainers), but never made any cheating program. But still, BeAMod isn't really powerful. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 23:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:G-Notice Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help.